Amour invraissemblable
by doublepetrova
Summary: Quand un nouvel élève arrive au lycée de Forks et qui fascine Edawrd et que s'ajoute le véritable caractère de garce de Bella, cela promet d'être explosif.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue a Forks

Dans la petite ville de Forks, Washington, de environ 3 500 habitant un jeune vampire de environ dix-sept ans, la peau pale, les cheveux couleur bronze et un corps fin et finement musclé arriva devant la maison de sa petite amie , son nom Edward Cullen. Il était parti depuis trois jour a la chasse avec sa famille et avait laissait sa copine, Bella Swan, en sécurité chez elle avec des loup qui surveiller les alentour. Même si il ne ressentait plus la même chose pour Bella, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seul avec une vampire psychopathe au fesses. Il se gara devant chez elle, pour l'accompagnée au lycée pou la nouvelle rentrée. Il se dirigèrent vers le le lycée dans un silence a coupe au couteau. Il se gara a cote du Jump d' Emmet et se dirigea vers sa famille mais avant que quelqu'un puissent ouvrirent la bouche, une Aston Martine noir se gara plus haut sur le parking du lycée attirant tout les regards des élèves sur lui. Un jeune hommes en sorti , dix-sept ans environ , habille d'un pantalon en cuir moulant, d'un tee-shirt banc qui moulé parfaitement c'est c'est muscles, d'une veste en cuir par dessus et d'une paire de converses . Quand t-il sorti une odeur de vanille et de noix de coco enivra l'odorat de Edward, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson. Il essaya de rentré dans son esprit sans y parvenir ce qui augmenta son trouble et qui ne passa pas inaperçu a Bella.

-Edward, que ce passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je n'arrive pas a lire ses pensée. Répondit-il sans quitté le garçon des yeux.

-Comment ça se fait, je croyait être la seule. dit-elle avec une voix qui fit grincer des dents les vampires présent. Elle était jalouse ? Edward ne pouvait pas lire c'est pensée et c'est se qui la rendait unique a ses yeux mais maintenant il allait s'intéressait a cette humain au lieu de s'occupait d'elle.

-Tu n'est pas le seul Edward, moi non plus mon pouvoir d'empathie ne marche pas. Déclara Jasper d'une petite voix.

-Moi non plus, mais vision son brouillé. Déclara Alice

Mais au moment ou le garçon passa devant eux, son cellulaire sonna. Il décrocha.

-Allô

-Maxime,c'est Elija

-Elija, comment sa va ? Sa voix provoqua un frisson a Edward qui passa inaperçu a Bella mais pas aux autres vampires de sa famille.

-Je vais bien, je voulait savoir si tu remarqué quelque choses en arrivant.

-Comment tu sais que je suis arrivé?demanda t-il

-Voyons, je suis un originel. Alors tu à remarque quelque choses ?

-Oui, il y a des nouveau par ici et quelques un en surveillance dans les bois. Je m'en chargerait ce soir mais il y pas que sa. Un que j'ai fait parlé hier soir ma parle de Vlad.

-Vlad est a Forks qu'elle surprise.

-Oui mais je sais pas a quoi il ressemble, sa va être dure de le trouvé.

-Non, si Vlad te cherche c'est lui qui viendra a toi et pas le contraire. Bon je te laisse tu a cour. Bon courage. Dit-il en riant

-Vas-y rigole, je voudrait bien t-y voir avec une bande d'ados et les hormones en fusion. En plus je vais devoir suivre les cour alors que j'ai pas que sa a faire. Avec une mine boudeuse.

-Aller, fait pas la tête. Tu trouvera bien une personne pour te faire une féll...

-Elija si tu termine cette phrase, je le dit a Rébékha et tu va pouvoir avoir la correction de ta vie, parce-que ta sœur m'adore ou alors j'en parle a Klauss et la tu fera un dodo de quelques siècles. OK.

-Tu n'oserait pas. Hein. Fit -il d'une voix craintive,ce qui fit rire Maxime.

-Ont pari.

-Je te laisse, a demain.

-A demain. Dit-il avant de raccrochait et de se dirige vers l'accueil du lycée ou il prit son emplois de temps et de se diriger vers sa salle classe ou il commencé par la biologie.

Par chance il n'arriva pas le dernier donc il se plaça ou il le voulait. Dix minutes plus tard la sonnerie se fit entendre et le reste de la classe et le professeur entrèrent. Une fois tous assis il commença à se présenté puis fit son cour. Maxime lui, s'ennuyait ferme et commença a perdre patiente a cause des chuchotement a son sujet mais surtout du regard d' Edward qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son arrivé dans la salle, qui fit rageait Bella parce-que Edward ne s'occupait plus d'elle. « Je le déteste celui la. Il est entrain de me vole Edward. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, vite » pensa t'elle.

-Edward tu peut faire un peu attention a moi quand même. Je suis ta copine tu sais. Dit-elle d'une voix grinçante mais Edward ne lui prêta pas plus d'intention. A la fin du cour Maxime sortie de la salle pour alla à son prochain cour mais Edward le rattrapa.

-Excuse-moi. Dit-il, ce qui fit ce retournait Maxime.

-Oui, que se passe t-il ?

-Voila, je voulait te demandé d'où tu venait ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Maxime

-Répond et fait pas chier. Cracha Bella qui se trouver a coté d' Edward. Maxime l' attrapa a la gorge et la plaqua contre les casier. Edward qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir se reprit rapidement et essaya de les séparait mais se retrouva lui aussi contre les cassier, une main sous la gorge incapable de d' éssérait sa poigne.

-Écoute moi bien la gamine, reparle moi comme sa une fois seulement et je te met la tête eu carré et que tu soi une fille n'y changera rien. C'est clair pour toi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix froide

-Pauvre fou, tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresse, on te réglera ton compte tu vas voir. Répondit Bella avec hargne.

-A oui, mais pour l'instant ton copain et dans l'impossibilité de bouger le petit doigt alors si tu me reparle comme sa je t'arrache le cœur avec les dents. Ta comprit. Répliqua t-il du même ton.

Pour toute réponse elle secoua la tête. Il les relâchèrent et se dirigea à son prochain cour avant le déjeuner. Edward et Bella firent de même. Arrive au déjeuner Edward expliqua se qui c'est passé dans le couloir à Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et Jasper qui en restèrent scotché a leur siège tout en gardant a l'œil le nouveau qui venait de s'installait a une table, seul.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu ça. Un humain plus fort qu'un vampire. Déclara Jasper

-Et pas qu'un peut j' était carrément immobilisé. Dit Edward en regardant le nouveau ouvrir une fiole de liquide transparent et le verse dans son verre avant de le boire d'une traite sous les yeux des vampires.

-Vous croyait qu' il se drogue ? Demanda Emmet

-Non ce n'est pas de la drogue vu l' odeur que sa avait je dirait plutôt une plante. Répondit Alice

-Il faudra en parlait a Esmée et Carliste pour savoir à qui on n'a a faire. On sait jamais.

-Mais je sens une bonne odeur, meilleur que celle de Bella, mais sa me donne pas envi de le vidé de son sang, juste de le protégée et de l'aimer. C'est très bizarre, comme si dans son odeur un chose calmé le venin, alors qu'avec elle je dois luttait pour ne pas la tué.

-Il faudra en parlait a Esmée et Carliste aussi mais pour l'instant il faut retournait en cour. Dit Rosalie

Voila comment se passa le reste la journée. A la fin du dernier cour Maxime se dirigea vers sa voiture pour rentré chez lui pendnt que les Cullen fessaient de même .


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Dracula

Maxime se dirigea vers sa maison, qui se situé a l'autre bout de la ville. Il gara sa voiture dans l'allée et rentra chez lui. A peine passé la porte il se dirigea vers un coffre sculpté en bois fermé d'un cadenas. Il l'ouvrit et mit dans sa poche deux grenade remplient d'un liquide transparent et mit autour du cou son médaillon en en argent avant de partir dans les bois.

Il marcha une bonne demi heure avant de voir un vampire sur le toit d'une villa au milieu de la foret. Il couru pour prendre de l'élan et sauta sur le toi pour arrivé devant le vampire. Ce dernier avait les yeux rouge sang et ne devait pas dépassé la trentaine. _« Un nouveau-née !»_ pensa t'il avant de lui mettre son poing dans le visage ce qui fit grogné le vampire.

-Je te tuerais pour ça !

Pour toute réponse, Maxime lui décrocha un coup de pied dans le menton et il tomba dans le jardin de la villa dans un bruit sourd.

Quand Edward et le reste de la famille rentra chez eux, Esmée et Carliste vint directement a leurs rencontre pour qu'ils leurs expliques leurs journée. Devant les dires de ses enfants, Carliste et Esmée était figée.

-Je ne c'est pas de quoi tu me parle Edward, un humain plus fort et rapide qu'un vampire, c'est du jamais vu a part dans une légende vampirique ou il est dit qu'un humain est le fléau de la race vampirique.

-Ce n'est pas tout, il est immunisé contre tout nos pouvoirs. Déclara Alice

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez a ce monstre. Cracha Bella qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient engagé la conversation sur le nouveau. Mais avant qu'ils aient pues répondre, ils furent tous attiraient dehors par un bruit sourd.

Maxime sauta du toit pour atterrir juste a côté du vampire qui se relevait difficilement.

-Oh ! C'était marrent ! On recommence ? Dit-il avec un sourie, se qui fit rire Emmet en même temps. Il était un peu surpris, il n'avait pas vu les autres vampires sortirent suivit de l'humaine.

-Je vais te tué pour ça ! Cracha le vampire en se relevant.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu voulais me tué avant ? Répliqua t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le visage avant de lui mètre un coup de pied transversale au visage mais le vampire se baissa pour l'éviter et pris Maxime par la taille et le souleva pour le jetait plus loin mais ce dernier retomba sur c'est pieds et couru vers le vampire. Il sauta,entoura le coup du vampire de ses jambe avant de posait ses mains au sol pour prendre un appuis et de faire bascule son adversaire à terre. Il se releva vite et prit le vampire sonné par le col de sa veste.

-Dit-moi ou est Vlad ! Menaça t-il

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me tué ? Rigola ce dernier

-Pourquoi pas oui mais maintenant c'est de savoir comment je vais le prendre mon temps ? Dit-il en renversant le vampire sur la table de la terrasse et en enlevant son médaillon et le mettant au fond de la gorge du vampire ou de la fumée en sortie quelques instant plus tard sous les yeux ébahie des vampires spectateurs . Il enleva le médaillon de la gorge du vampire et lui demanda :

-Alors tu est prêt a parler ? Dit-il en relevant le vampires pour qu'ils s'assoit sur la table .

-Je ne te dirait rien ! Cracha ce dernier

-Il me faut des moyen plus convainquant. Dés que cette phrase fut dit il enfonça sa main dans la poitrine du vampire pour saisir son cœur sous le cris de douleur de ce dernier et le cris de Bella, Alice et Esmée et le visage dégoutté de des autres vampires.

-Alors, ou est Vlad ou Victoria ? Dit-il en resserrent le cœur du vampire qui grimaça de douleur

-Vlad je ne sais pas mais Victoria compte attaquait les Cullen dans deux jour. Vlad l'aide car James était son frère et se sont les Cullen qui l'on tué.

-Merci ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Et il arracha le cœur du vampire sans sourcillé. Il voulut se tourné vers les Cullen mais un un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement a un personne qui tapais dans c'est mains attira son attention. Un homme sortie de l'ombre. Il était grand, la peau pâle, des cheveux mi-long et était vêtu d'une cape.

-Bravo ! Quelle chasse ! Dit-il d'une voix sourde

-Ce n'est pas une chasse ,c'est la routine rien de plus. Vous voulait me faire faire des heures supplémentaires ? Répondis Maxime d'un ton provocateur.

-Je ne crois pas que l'on vas se battre.

-Vous savait se que c'est qu'un Tueur ?

-Est vous ?

-Qui este-vous ?

-Oh ! Pardon ! Vous ne le savait pas ? Je suis Dracula.

-Oh sa alors ! Vous êtes Dracula.

-C'est cela.

-Est vous êtes sûr que c'est bien vous parce que j'ai combattue une demi-douzaine de petit vampire qui voulait que je les appellent Lestan.

-Vous savez que c'est moi ! Comme je sais que vous êtes Maxime Mikealson l e célèbre meurtrier.

-Je préfère que l'on disent Tueur. C'est vous les méchants ici faudrait pas l'oublié.

-Oui mais vos pouvoirs proviennent des ténèbres. Vous devez le sentir.

-Ce que je sens ? Non c'est pas ça. Je m'ennuie. A la fin de la phrase il donna un coup de poing a son interlocuteur mais ce dernier s'évapora dans de la fumée et se remertalisa derrière Maxime et l'immobilisa avant de rentrée ses canines dans la chère et bu une gorgé de sang qui le recracha aussitôt pour tombe au sol complètement épuisé.

-Qu'est ce que tu ma fait ? Demanda Dracula

-Veine de venus sombre crétin. Sa ta totalement affaiblie. Dit-il en l soulevant par la gorge et en enfonçant sa main dans la poitrine ce qui fit hurle le torturé.

-Tu ma peut-être battu mais les cinq nouveaux-née derrière toi vont donné du fil à retordre.dés que ces dernier mots franchirent ses lèvres, Maxime lui arracha le cœur et laissa tombe le corps a côte de l'autre vampire et jeta son cœur a côte de l'autre. Il entendit des bruit de pas derrière lui et su que se n'était que des vampires nouvellement-née. Il se retourna et dit un « couché vous » au Cullen. Ces derniers obéirent et Maxime sortie ses deux grenades de Veines de venus, enleva les goupilles et les laça sur les nouveaux-nées et quand elles explosèrent le vampires hurlèrent de douleurs du brûlures causé. Maxime couru vers ces denier et les démembra les un après les autres sous les yeux écarquillée des Cullen du a sa vitesse bien supérieur a Edward ou au Volturi eux même . Il mit le feux au corps et se dirigea vers les Cullen.

-Il faut que l'ont parle je pense. Dit-il a Carliste. Ce dernier trop choqué pour répondre se contenta de secoué la tête et de se diriger a l'intérieur avec le reste de la famille. Maxime ne manqua pas les sourires amusés d' Emmet et de Rosalie

le visage choqué de Jasper, Alice et Esmée, le visage perdu d' Edward et par dessus tout le regard haineux et dégoûté de Bella.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Révélation

Maxime suivit le reste de la fratries dans la maison sans se soucié des regards mauvais que lui lancé Bella. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon et attendit les que les vampires lui posent les différentes questions. Après de longues minutes de silence à coupé au couteau, c'est Bella qui pausa une question sans enlevé sa grimace de dégoût du visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu est ? Cracha t'elle. Ce qui lui attira plusieurs regards noirs des vampires.

-Capricorne ascendant verseau. Et toi ? Répondis Maxime sans la regarder. Ce qui lui valut le sourire de Rosalie qui pens_a « Tien enfin quelqu'un qui la prend de haut comme cette garce le mérite » _et le sourire amusé d' Emmet et d'Alice. Mais Bella perdit le peu de patiente qui lui resté et lui mit à lui crié dessus.

-Comment tu me parle toi ! Sale monstre. Tu aurait mieux fait de te faire tué au lieu de venir ici et de draguer mon mec ! Sale catin !

Mais avant que l'un des vampires et pus la faire taire, Maxime couru vers elle a une vitesse hallucinante et se retrouva cloué au mur une main sous la gorge. Tout les vampires était trop secoué pour l'arrêter a cause de la démonstration de la vitesse de ce dernier. Maxime approcha dangereusement son visage du sien et susurra a l'oreille d'une voix plus que froide :

-Parle moi comme ça encore une fois et je te tue de mes propres mains et je peut t'assurai que Victoria ressemblera à un ange à côté de se que je vais te faire. Tu sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

Pour toute raiponce il reçu un hochement de tête.

-En parlant de sa, on voudrait bien savoir qui vous êtes exactement. Dit d'une voix rassuré Carliste.

-Pour faire cour, je suis le Tueur de Vampires. Dit-il

-Mais je croyais que c'était une légende. Fit la voix d'Alice

-Alors je vais faire cour et vous expliqués exactement mon rôle, mes pouvoirs et ma création. Alors tout d'abord, j'ai un peut plus de mille ans. Les vampires sont enfaîtes née de la magie. Une famille humaine entra dans le nouveau monde bien avant qu'il ne soit découvert car la mère de famille était une sorcière. Les esprit avait dit a cette sorcière que dans cette nouvelle terre la maladie n'existait pas et que les hommes qui habitait avait reçu le dont de vitesse et de forces. Et qu'est ce qu'était ses hommes d'après vous ? Demanda t'il au vampires

-Les loups-garous. Souffla Edward

-Exact ! C'était les Loups-garous ! Et comme la famille de la sorcière avait perdu un fils du à la maladie, elle décida de partir. Quand ils arrivèrent la bas les Loup-garous les accueillirent a bras ouvert mais chaque pleine lune ils devaient se caches dans les cavernes sous le villages. Mais un jour un de ses enfant nommé Niklauss sortie accompagné d'un de ses frère Samuel pour voir les hommes se changeaient en loup mais Samuel à était tué alors la mère, pour protégeait sa famille les transforma en vampire. Les loup était rapides et forts, alors il devait être plus rapides et forts qu'eux. Les morsures des loups était mortelle, alors les leurs devait être plus mortelle. La sorcière se servit de la lumière du soleil et du chêne blanc pour faire d'eux des êtres immortelle, ensuite elle coupa du vin avec du sang et le fit boire a ses enfants et le père leurs transperça le cœur a coup d'épée, ce qui fit d'eux les premier vampires. Les Vampires Originel. Mais comme la nature voulait pas d'être vraiment immortelle, elle donna au vampires des faiblesse comme de craindre la lumière du soleil. Mais la sorcière trouva une solution a cela. Elle lança un sort mais au fur et a mesure des engendration des vampires, le sort faibli et maintenant les vampires brilles au soleil mais se n'est pas tout, le chêne blanc qui leurs avait donné l'immortalité pouvait aussi leurs reprendre alors ils le brûlè les sorcière sont au service de la nature alors en créant un fléau pareil, la nature à choisie un humain et lui à attribué le pouvoir de vaincre les vampires à partir du sang des Originels. C'est moi qui à était choisie. Mon rôle est de tué les vampires qui veulent diriger le monde des humains, comme Dracula ou qui fait trop de mort, comme Victoria. Je suis aussi de la famille des Originels car ils mon adopté quand je suis née et mon aider a contrôler mais pouvoirs t'elle que la vitesse qui égal ou plus élevé que la leurs, idem pour la force et tout les sens mais comme j'ai était crée avec leurs sang j'ai aussi eu d'on d'avoir des crocs, ainsi que l'hypnose et je ne peut boire que de gorgé de sang humain. Mais mon pouvoir le plus entonnant c'est que quand je bois du sang humain ou autres, j'ai accès au souvenirs même si les pensées sont bloquées. Voila j'ai fini, vous pouvait posés vos questions. Dit-il après son monologue. Il regarda tour à tour les visages perdus des vampire et le visage de pur terreur de Bella. Il se dirigea vers la cuisines pour se lavé le sang qu'il avait sur les mains avant d'aller se rasseoir.

-Comment tu échappes à toutes nos capacités vampiriques ? Demanda Alice

-La Veine-de-Venus empêche l'hypnose et protège contre toutes agression qui touche à l'esprit, t'elle que tes visions ou les pouvoirs d'empathie de ton copain ou se de télépathie d' Edward ou d' Aro.

-Et ce que tu a mit dans ton verre au réfectoire, c'en était aussi ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, c'était de la Veine-de-Venus liquide que je bois pour qu'elle aille dans le sang et l'empoisonne sans danger pour moi vu que je ne suis pas vampire mais pour celui qui bois mon sang, lui se retrouvera affaiblie au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger. C'est très pratique.

-Tu as dit que les vampire était arrivaient apprés les Loups-garous mais ils -ont leurs faiblesses aussi non ? Demanda la voix musical d' Edward

-Oui ils-ont leurs faiblesses du style, l'aconit ou encore vous pouvez les tués en leurs brisants la nuque ou autres vu qu'ils sont moins fort que vous quand il ne sont pas transformé. Mais vous devez le savoir vu la puissante puanteur de loup qui rodent dans cette pièce.

-Aucun loup et venu ici pourtant. Fit la voix d' Esmée.

Maxime parcourue la pièce pour sentir l'odeur mais s'arrêta devant Bella. Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-C'est de toi que me vint cette désagréable odeur de chien mouillé ? Mais cela ressembla plus à une affirmation que une raiponce . Il sortit de sa poche un plante qui ressembla à de la Verveine et la pausa sur la main de Bella mais il fut interrompue par Edward qui lui demanda ce qu'il fessait.

-C'est de l'aconit, si elle est en contacte avec des loup je le serait car si il y a eu seulement contacte alors la peau chauffera mais rien de grave, si il y a eu relation sexuelle la peau sera légèrement rougie et fumera, si elle est enceinte alors la peau sera rouge brûlé et il gesticulera ou alors elle est un Loups-garous et elle hurlera mais l' idée ne me déplais pas. Dit-il en passant l'aconit sur sa main et ou de la fumée se créa et un fine marque rouge se créa sous le visage choqué puis furieux de toute la famille mais les pensée d' Edward était plutôt focaliser sur Maxime et se demander si il ne serait pas son âme-sœur après tout vu les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour sa personne et son odeur comparait à celle de Bella qui était rien à côté. Cette dernière avait quelques choses de périmés en elle depuis quelques mois déjà mais la il se prépara à l'excuse qu'elle allait donné pour ne pas avoir une famille de vampires sur le dos. Il attendit que cette dernière ouvre la bouche tout en continuent de regarder Maxime avec des envies de meurtres. Elle ouvrit la bouche et lança sa bombe .


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Révélation

Bella releva la tête vers les membre de la famille Cullen, dont les visages afficher du pur dégoût. Elle était dans son fort intérieur dans une colère noir. Elle y était presque, elle voulait être transformer et puis partir, elle voulait seulement la vie éternelle et ensuite partir. Elle ne voulait pas passé sa vie avec un vampire chochottes et mal dans sa peau, et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans c'est pensée était un plus, c'est pour ça qu'elle allait coucher avec Jacob. Ce dernier se foutait de la position actuelle de Bella comme il savait que c'était que temporaire mais il à fallut que ce Monstre s'en mêle.

-J'ai couché avec Jacob l'année dernière quand tu ma quitter Edward. Je ne t'est pas trompé. Dit-elle d'une voix grinçante en fusillant du regard Maxime.

-Alors si c'est vrais tu n'y vois pas d'objections que j'y jette un œil. Maxime se tourna vers les Cullen qui sembler réfléchir.

-Je suis pour, on ne sais pas se qu'elle cache encore. Fit la voix glacial de Rosalie

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Miss Faux-Ongles. Fit Emmet, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête.

-Idem pour pour moi. Fit les voix de Jasper et Alice

-C'est à toi de choisir Edward. Fit la voix de Carliste mais Esmée montra son accord par un hochement de tête. Quant au dernier membre il se contenta de fixé Bella avant de donné son accord. Maxime se tourna vers cette dernière avec un sourire.

-Tu me touchera pas ! Dit-elle en sortant un couteau suisse de sa poche et en le plantent dans le ventre de Maxime, qui recula d'un pas sous le choc mais se reprit vite et retira la lame de son abdomen sous les yeux horrifié de Bella. Maxime souleva son tee-shirt et regarda sa blessure se refermer a vu d'œil ? Puis releva la tête vers Bella et dit :

-Tu sais que je pourrait te tué pour ça mais je vais plutôt tué la sorcière qui nous écoute dehors pour le compte des Volturies. Sans ajouter quelque chose il sortie en vitesse vampirique et revint aussi vite avec une femme de environ vingt ans et se plaça derrière elle. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et fit une petite pression et un craquement se fit entendre.

-Paralysé des membres inférieur. Puis il refit une pression et le cœur de la femme s'arrêta. Et raide morte . Dit-il en laissant le corps tombé par terre. Il se plaça derrière Bella et y planta ses crocs et bu à peine une gorgé avant de tout recraché. L'année dernière hein ? Dit plutôt la nuit dernière, tu as un goût de loups très prononcé et c'est pas vraiment bon. Mais je laisse se cher Edward régler le problème.

Le concerné se plaça devant la coupable en lui jetant un regard noir à fendre l'âme.

-Comment tu as osé me trahir, de la sorte. Je savait qu'il y avait un problèmes dans ton odeur mais je te cherché des excuses. Mais que tu couche avec Jacob alors que j'étais en ville, c'est vraiment pas malin. Dés que l'ont a réglé le conte à Victoria, tu emporte tes affaires et tu part de chez nous.

-Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu regardé ce monstre aujourd'hui, en cour. Dit-elle en regardant Maxime et en insistant sur le mot « monstre ». Tu as passé la journée à le regarder sans faire attention a moi. De toute façon je comptais rester avec toi seulement pour me transformer ensuite je serais partie.

-Alors c'est ça ! Tu compté sur moi pour te transformer et puis partir mais tu as raison sur un point, l'odeur de Maxime est bien plus délicieuse que la tienne, et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme-sœur mais toi par contre tu as de la chance que je n'est tes pas encore tué de mes propres mains.

Carliste s' avança vers Bella et la regarda avec colère avant de demander à Alice de la raccompagnée chez elle. Une fois les filles parties, Maxime se pausa sur un fauteuil du salon et regarda la famille.

-En parlant de Victoria, je vais vous aider à la l'abattre, parce-que vous ne ferait pas le pois face à une centaines de nouveaux-nées.

-Il est hors de question que tu te batte, c'est à nous de régler ça! Fit la voix musicale d' Edward.

-Je ne serait pas seul, les Originel arrivent ici dans deux heures grand maximum. C'est à peut-prés le temps que les Loups-garous viennent ici pour s'expliqués avec vous ou avec moi plutôt. Parce-que ton ex ne va pas manqué de trouvé un moyen pour te récupérer.

-Tu as dit que les Originel vont venir ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Emmet, joyeux de rencontré les premiers vampires

-Les Volturies aide Victoria a se vengeais et mettent notre existence à la vue des humain alors qu'ils sont la pour l' empêcher. Ensuite il font trop de mort alors il est temps au Originels de reprendre les rêne. Ils vont arriver tous les cinq et j'ai oubliés de vous dire sue vous ne vous battrais pas après-demain. Les Volturies ont briser une ancienne règle en s' alliant avec des Loups-garous et leurs morsures sont mortelle pour les vampires sauf pour les Originels et moi, alors vous serait affecter à la sécurité de l'Humaine et interdiction de s'en nourrir Rosalie. Dit-il en la regardant avec un grand sourire, grand sourire qui bien sur fut un exploits vus qu'il lui à était renvoyer.

-Comment s'appelle les Originels ? Demanda Carliste

-Klauss, Rébékha, Kol, Finn, Elija et moi même. Répondit-il

-C'est avec Elija que tu parlait au téléphone se matin ? Demanda Rosalie

-Oui, c'est le plus juste des Originels, ensuite Rébékha qui la plus buté et folle du shopping. Je crois que va tu être contente Rosalie car elle vient ici exclusivement pour moi et le shopping.

-Comment ça pour toi ? Demanda Jasper

-Elle m'adore, elle ne peut pas se passé de moi et puis c'est avec elle que je m'entraîne au corps à corps vu qu'elle est la plus agile, ensuite il y a Finn qui est le plus réservé, kol le plus mignon. Ce qui valut un grognement d' Edward qui fit sourire Maxime. Et en dernier ont a Klauss qui est le plus craint et le plus fort mais qui ne peut pas me résister quand je lui fait les yeux de chien battu pour avoir se que je veux. Ça marche a tout les coup.

Il fut interrompu par Alice qui rentra dans la maison en grognant que Bella était une hypocrite et qu'elle se retenais de l'étrangler.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Les Originels

Quand Alice revint à la villa avec une rage à peine contenu, elle se rappela pourquoi Rosalie se méfiait de Bella comme la peste. Elle disait ne pas avoir confiance en elle et qu'elle allait leurs attiraient des problèmes mais personnes ne l'écouta. Maintenant tout leurs atterrie en pleine figure. C'est un phrase de Carliste qui la tira de ses pensée.

-Jacob ne devrait pas tardé à arriver pour demander des explications.

Alice se concentra sur sa famille pour voir si ils vont avoir une visite du Loup-garou. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux mais ils reprirent assez vite leurs aspects naturelle.

-Il va arriver dans quelques minutes. Prévint-elle

-Je m'en occupe, vous vous rester la au cas ou les Originels arriverait. Ordonna le châtain.

-Tu vas pas affronter Jacob tout seul, c'est or de question ! Cria Edward

-Je ne risque rien. J'ai plus de mille ans, donc je suis bien plus fort et puis je suis invulnérable alors que toi non et puis nous allons sûrement en venir au main et je veut pas que tu sois blesser. Ni toi, ni aucun de vous. Dit-il sans haussez le ton. Edward allait en replacer une mais fut couper par des hurlement venant de dehors. Toute la famille sortie pour faire face à trois Natif-Américain torse-nu.

-Et la sangsue, il paraît que tu héberge un nouveau pensionnaire et qu'en plus il à mordu Bella. Fit l'indien du milieu.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Jacob, il ne la pas attaquer. Rétorqua Edward

-A oui, alors comment tu explique les deux petit trous dans le coup.

-Elle l'a poignardé, mais je te laisse régler ça avec lui. Dit-il en laissant passer Maxime qui s'avança de mi-chemin vers Jacob. Bonne chance. Dit-il à Jacob avant de partir dans la maison avec le reste de la famille.

-Alors c'est toi le petit nouveau dont ma parlé Bella tout-a l'heure ? Cracha Jacob.

-Respecte tes aunés le clébard, j'ai plus de un millénaire. Alors que ton tu est même pas un vrais Loup-garou. Dit-il du même ton en avançant.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'indien sur la gauche.

-C'est tout simple, vous avez le pouvoir de vous transformer en loup quand bon vous semble, alors que les vrais Loups-garous se transformes à chaque pleine lune et que sous forme humaine, ils ont une force et une rapidité accrue. Mais pas vous n'est ce pas ? Le ton de la phrase laissa plus penser à une affirmation qu'a une question. Alors je vais pas vous le dire deux fois. Vous aller nous aider à tué Victoria ensuite vous allaient laisser les Cullen tranquille sinon je tuerait moi même ton humain et ensuite se sera les habitant de cette charmante petite ville et se sera plus que sanglant et ensuite sera votre tour. Menaça t-il en avançant vers Jacob.

-C'est des menaces ? Cracha le loup de droite.

-Exactement. Et ne croyaient pas que je suis seul. Dit-il en se retournant pour retourner à l'intérieur mais il se retourna au dernier moment. Il sortie une grenade d'Aconit et la lança au dessus des loups qui quand elle explosa hurlèrent de douleur dû à leurs brûlures. Puis il s'avança vers Jacob et se mit face à lui. Et sache que je n'est qu'une seul parole. Dit-il avec un sourire que Jacob essaya de faire disparaître en lui mettant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, les deux autres loup voulut faire de même mais une vampire blonde avec les cheveux mi-long et un vampire brun arriva de nulle part et fit reculer d'un coup qui les fit voler cinq mètres plus loin. Maxime qui à la main autour du cou de Jacob et qui le maintenait en l'air, relâcha sa prise et se dirigea vers les vampires d'un pas rageur.

-Rébékha, Kol ce sont mes Loups-garous, vous voulaient vous battre, allaient vous en chercher mais laisser les mien tranquille. Dit-il en les menaçant de son doigt.

-Mais tu avait l'air de t'amuser alors pourquoi pas nous ? Répondit la blonde en riant bientôt suivit de Kol et bientôt par un groupe derrière eux.

-Klauss, toi qui le plus craint, fait quelques choses. Supplia Maxime

-Désoler, je ne suis pas concerner.

-Finn ? Fit le plus jeune avec des yeux doux

-Désoler je suis d'accord avec Klauss.

-Traître. Siffla t-il. Elija.

-Vous devez régler sans entre vous.

Pour se mètre d'accord, chacun prit un vampire par le cou et le souleva à bout de bras.

-Je vous conseil de faire très attention d'accord, un seul faut pas et ont vous arrache le cœur de la poitrine. Sifflèrent t-il a leurs Loups-garous.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Jacob

-On n'est la première famille de vampire. La famille Originel. Répondit Rébékha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Nouveau venu veut dire complication

Après avoir régler le problèmes des Loups-garous toute la famille Originel quitta celle des Cullen pour aller dans le manoir acheter par Maxime pour que se dernier puisse se reposer. Il avait beau être immortelle il rester humain donc le sommeille se fessait sentir. Ils avaient prévus qu'ils retournerait chez les Cullen après sa journée de cour du lendemain. Il se devait d'y aller. Ça paraîtrai suspect d'être absent le second jour de cour. Ils avait aussi décider que Rébékha rejoindrai le cursus scolaire dans la même section que son frère. Quand Maxime alla prendre une douche et se couché dans sa chambre pendant que les autres membres de la famille fessaient des jeux vidéos ou vidaient le contenu du bar, la seule fille de la maison vider sa garde robe pour trouver la bonne tenu pour humilier Rosalie. Tout les vampires avaient vu les regards noirs que se lancée Rosalie et Rébékha tout le long de la soirée.

Le lendemain se fut une Rébékha plutôt sur excité qui réveilla Maxime, une demi heure avant l'heure prévu. Cette dernière avait prévu une séance de défiler de mode pour qu' on l'aide à choisir une tenu mais se que l'on avait pas prévu c'était qu'elle avait hypnotiser une dizaine de fille toute avec une différente tenu. Après une demi heure de défiler elle opta avec nous pour une tenu avec un débardeur noir moulant, un slim bleu et des bottes marron avec de la fausse fourrures. Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée dans l'Aston Martine de Maxime et qu'ils descendirent pour rejoindre les Cullen, tout les élèves avaient retenue leurs souffle devant la beauté de la nouvelle élèves, mais aussi le regard glacial de Rosalie.

Comme convenue, Rébékha se trouva dans toute ses classes. Au moment ou ils rentrèrent dans leurs premières salle de biologie, quand une boule brune vint directement les voir.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Jessica Stanley. Vous êtes les nouveaux élèves Rébékha et Maxime Mikealson ?

-Non, on est le Père Noël. Répondis sarcastiquement Rébékha ce qui fit rire Maxime sous l'œil mauvais des élèves présent et celui indignée de Jessica qui partie partie rejoindre son copain à leurs table. Ce dernier nous lancé des regards noirs alors que Rébékha et Maxime s'asseyaient eux aussi là leurs bureau sous le regard insistant d' Edward et celui mauvais de Bella. Disons que si un regard pouvait tué un Originel, alors ils seraient tous six pied sous terre. Tous le cour de biologie se passa dans cette ambiance. Entre les critiques acerbes de Rébékha sur les élèves et le professeur sans se montrait discrète, se qui fit rire Maxime et un ricanement d'Edward sous les regards surprient de la classe et le regard outrée de Bella dont une partie des critiques était dirigée vers elle. A la fin du cour Maxime et Rébékha, qui dans l'heure avait été bâtisaient _«Les Terreurs »_, sortirent dans les premiers pour laissé Edward et Bella discutaient. Discussion qui va finir en dispute total, comme on peut se l'attendre.

-Edward, je peut te parlé en privé. S'il-te-plaît. Demanda l'humaine avant qu' Edward ne passe la porte. Ce dernier affichait un visage vide de toute émotions et regarda Bella de bas en haut avant de répondre d'un ton froid, qu'elle se dépêche.

-Je sais que tu m'en veut d'avoir couché avec Jacob. Dit' elle d'une voix hésitante. Mais tu ne me touché pas est...

-Au non ! Coupa t'il avec froideur et dont les yeux lancés des éclairs. Ne commence pas à me dire que c'est de ma fautes. Tu à décider de couché avec Jacob et pas que une seul fois.

-Je sais oui , mais je n'est rien pu faire et il c'est jeté sûr moi et puis...

-Vas-y dit carrément qu'il ta violé tient. Maxime la vue dans tés souvenirs. Tu était consentante. Rétorqua t'il la voix toujours aussi froide.

-Ah ! Voilà le sujet qui fâche. Tu préfère écouté se que dit un inconnu, un monstre, plutôt que ta petite amie. Lança t'elle.

-Tu n'est plus ma petite amie depuis bien longtemps, seulement je préférer m'accrocher à toi au lieu de te quitter. Même ton odeur m'exècre. Rétorqua t'il. Et puis il n'est pas plus monstre que moi.

-Tu peut pas me plaqué comme ça Edward. Je refuse. Si tu le fait, j'irai voir les habitants et je dirai que vous êtes une famille de vampires. Fît-elle chanté.

-Je ne crois pas non. Fît une voix froide derrière leurs dos. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir Maxime accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire au lèvres. Ce qui fît enrager Bella intérieurement.

-Que veut tu l'Abomination. Cracha la brune

-Je suis venu cherché Edward pour le cour de sport mais j'ai entendu ta menace. Dit-il, tout en s'avançant. Il s'arrêta devant Bella, qui blêmit un petit peu. Alors écoute moi bien, reprit-il froidement, sans lâché un sourire sadique. Révèle se secret et je t'écartèle membre par membre, nerf par nerf. La douleur sera insoutenable, et ton cerveau s'arrêtera mais je te donnerai de mon sang pour que tu guérisse, mais je recommencerai encore et encore et encore...Dit-il sans lâche son sourire sadique qui fit frémir Bella de de peur. Cette dernière se dépêcha d'acquiescer et partie en courant.

-T'est flippant. Commenta Edward en se tournant vers Maxime.

-Merci mais il faut allé en cour maintenant si on veut pas raté le sport.

Ils sortirent sans le moindre mots l'un pour l'autre jusqu'au gymnase. Arriver à destination, Maxime se changea rapidement dans les vestiaires avant de rejoindre la classe. Quand il entra dans le gymnase, il remarqua Edward et Alice en retrait qui parlait à Rébékha et se décida d'aller les voire.

-Vous ne faites pas le cour de sport ? Demanda t'il à Edward et Alice.

-On est dispensés jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vampirisme oblige. Répondis cette dernière. Maxime ne chercha pas plus loin et pris sa sœur dans les bras tout en écoutant le professeur faire les présentations. Rébékha qui écouté le le prof blablater qu'a moitié sur le cour d'art martiaux qui allait suivre se concentra sur une discutions entre le blond du cour de biologie et un autre ados plutôt baraqué et brun. Elle utilisa son ouï vampirique pour écouter la conversation en sachant que les trois autres font d'eux même.

-Je vais leurs faire payait se qu'ils ont fait à Jessica. Non mais l'humilié comme ça, devant tous le monde. Cracha Mike à l'autre garçon.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Mike et puis ça tombe bien ont doit se mètrent en binôme pour ce cour. Ils vont avoir la plus belle correction de leur vie. Ricana le brun.

-Tu à bien raison Théo, ont vas bien s'amuser.

Mais avant que une autres phrase soit dite, la prof demanda qui avait déjà fait des arts martiaux. Maxime et Rébékha après s'être interrogé du regard levèrent la main. Elle leur demanda de faire une petite démonstration sur le tatami.

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et se saluèrent. C'est Rébékha qui engagea les festivité en fessant une roue et se retrouva devant son frère avant de lui mettre un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, que celui-ci évita en se baissant et contre attaqua en la fessant tombé en lui donnant un coup dans le tibia. Maxime se releva d'un bond et et courut vers le mûr pris-y-appuis et poussa pour se donné de l'élan et donna un coup de pied dans la visage de Rébékha qui roula plusieurs mètrent plus loin, mais avant qu'elle ne se relève, Maxime mit son pied sur son torse pour l'immobiliser et avec un immense sourire. Les élèves les regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés, ne savant pas quoi dire. Maxime aida sa sœur à se relever pendant que le professeur réalise les binômes. Rébékha se retrouva avec Mike pendant que son frère se battrait avec Théo. Rébékha et Maxime se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent de discuté de choses et d'autres, sous les regard furieux de le leurs adversaires qui, à par-amen ne supporte pas d'être ignorés. Dans un élan de fureur, ils se jetèrent sur leurs opposant qui au dernier moment se déplacèrent d'un pas sur le côté, se qui à eu pour bute de de faire trébuché les attaquants. Ces derniers revinrent à la charge et attaquèrent avec acharnement leurs adversaires qui se défendirent sans pour autant bougé un pied du sol. Maxime et Rébékha, comme un accord firent une roue, ce qui à eu pour but de donné un coup de pied dans la mâchoires des assaillants sans grande valeurs et de les mètrent à terre sous les rirent d'une partie de la classe, Mike et Théo qui se sentirent ridicules se promirent de se venger. Après s'être lavés et changés, Maxime et Rébékha se dirigèrent en compagnie d'Edward et Alice au réfectoire où les attendaient le reste de la famille Cullen. Une fois attabler à leurs table habituelle avec les deux nouveaux, Alice largua une bombe.

-J'ai eu une vision se matin. Devant le manque de réactions, elle continua. Elle m'a montrer que Victoria et au courant que Maxime est ici, elle à parlé d'un certain Lucian.

Au nom de Lucian Rébékha et son frère se regardèrent.

-Si Lucian est ici sa veut dire qu'elle est avec lui aussi. Ça équilibrera les forces. Jubila Rébékha.

-Non si elle est la, elle voudra se montrer avant, et la je la tuerais de mais propre mains comme je me l'est promis. Cracha t'il d'une vois froide. Elle m'a enlever la personne qui compter le plus pour moi, il est hors de questions que je la laisse envie même si elle et comme ma fille. Dit-il en se levant et en sortant dehors. Edward voulait le rattraper mais Alice le retenu. Devant les yeux interrogateur de toute la famille Cullen, Rébékha leurs expliqua.

-Maxime avant d'être transformer en chasseur avait une famille, mais ses parents sont morts quand il avait cinq ans et ses la sœur de sa mère qui s'occupa de lui et de sa petite sœurs de deux ans sa cadette. Quand il à eu c'est pouvoirs à l'âge de quatorze ans, un vampire tua sa tante et son oncle devant lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, c'était trop récent mais il se reprit vite quand le vampire voulut s'attaquer à sa sœur. Il à réussie à le tué avec un bout de bois en chêne blanc...

-Attend tu veut dire que le vampire que le vampire qui à tué son oncle et sa tante est un Originel ? Demanda Jasper et Alice d'une même voix.

-Oui, il s'appelait Mikaël, moi je l'appellerait plutôt papa Originel. Dit elle avec un ricanement forcé pour détendre l'atmosphère glacial. Maxime parcourra village après village pendant un ans pour tué des vampires accompagné de sa sœur sans que cette dernière participe au tuerie mais au courant tout de même. Quand il arriva dans notre ville et ou il nous rencontra pour la première fois, il nous raconta se qu'il fessait dans la vie et le pourquoi. C'est quand il nous parla de ses pouvoirs que nous avons put le reconnaître. Vous savez qui la était façonner par la magie par l'union de tous les Originels ? Demanda t'elle et les autres ne tardèrent pas à acquiescer voulant rapidement la fin de l'histoire. Donc de se fait là, il peut engendrer**(1)** lui aussi et il apprit que les vampires n'était pas tous mauvais et ne tué pas tous des humains. Nous nous nourrissons de sang humain mais on ne les vide pas et on les hypnotise pour qu'ils oublie se qui leurs était arriver. Le jour de son seizième anniversaire il transforma un jeune fille nommait Laura en une chasseresse et pendant plus de trois mois il l'entraîna mais Laura était moins forte que lui et de beaucoup et cela là rendu jalouse. Elle tomba amoureuse d'un loup-garou nommé Lucian, non ennemie par nature. Lucian est l'un des loups-garous les plus puissants et il fit tomber Laura dans son camp alors qu'un tueur et normalement impartiale. Rébékha reprit son souffle et reprit. Lucian et Laura pour marquer le coup s'en sont prit à la sœur de Maxime et l'on entièrement dépecer un vrais massacre. C'est comme ça que là retrouver Maxime en entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Ont apprit plus tard qu'il l'ont d'abord violer, torturer et vider pendant qu'elle était encore vivante.

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder le vissage des vampires devant soi. Alice avait plusieurs expressions sur le visage dont de la douleurs et de la colère, Rosalie elle elle avait de la tristesse, Emmet lui était dans une rage folle, Edward avait les larmes au yeux en pensent à se qu'avait endurait l'homme qu'il aimait et Jasper était un ensemble de toute c'est émotions _« C'est sûrement du à son empathie » _pensa Rébékha puis elle reprit son récit.

-Maxime, après la découverte du cadavre de sa sœur, partie pendant deux ans à leurs poursuite, sans pouvoir les attrapaient mais sa haine pour les Loups-garous se trouva décupler et pour les humain aussi. Après le passage de sa folie meurtrière, les Loups-garous se trouva êtres une espèce en voix de disparition. Maxime à n'a tué des millier et des centaines d'humain avant de revenir vers nous. Les deux ou trois cent Loups-garous restant se séparèrent en meutes. C'est dernières restèrent caché de peur de se trouvait exterminer. Lucian se retrouva alpha de la plus grande des meute et chercha à l'agrandir par tout les moyen mais reste quand même en sous nombre face à la race vampirique. Mais se qui fît le plus mal à Maxime c'est qu'il considérait Laura comme sa fille et il se sent doublement coupable de lui avoir transmis les pouvoirs qu'elle possède, c'est pourquoi il à décidé de la tué lui même. Voilà vous savez tous mais maintenant la bataille et décalait vu que Lucian est là et qu'il voudra prendre son temps. Sûrement de une semaine. Elle les regarda un à un mais aucun ne bougea, alors pour les faire réagirent elle leurs demanda d'aller en cours sans se préoccuper de son frère qui à du retourner au manoir.

La fin de la journée se passa comme sa. Rébékha ne revit pas Maxime avant de rentrer au manoir. Elle alla parler à Elija qui lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas bouger de sa chambre depuis qu'il était rentrait sans en connaître la raison. Quand elle lui expliqua dans le salon en compagnie du reste de la famille, tous restèrent abasourdies avant de se reprendre et de juré qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul et de l'aider à se débarrassaient de cette garce mégalomane complètement cingler et de son copain je-vous-emmerdes-à-ne-pas-vouloir-mourir Lucian.

**(1) **Engendrer veut dire transformer ou faire naître.


End file.
